1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power outlets and, more particularly, to an adjustable power outlet for distributing electricity to auxiliary loads.
2. Prior Art
In conventional residential and commercial construction, outlets for electricity and telephone lines are installed in the walls of a room at fixed, spaced locations around the room. When changes are made in the location of the devices using these outlets, it is often necessary to change the location of the outlet, which involves installing a new outlet in the wall, repairing the drywall, and repainting at the previous location. This is particularly time-consuming and expensive in the commercial office situation where such moves are relatively frequent.
Various systems have been designed to provide a conductive track along which a receptacle may be moved. One of the primary considerations in such a design is that the conductive elements must be guarded against accidental contact by a child or user. One example discloses an electrical outlet comprising an elongated housing having a lengthwise slot and a conductor extending along the length of the housing. An electrical receptacle rides along the slot by means of rollers which contact the conductor. The receptacle is not provided with a ground connection as is required in modern electrical systems, and in order to change the position of the receptacle, it is necessary to roll it completely around the track from one location to the other. This may cause unnecessary complications where there are a number of receptacles along a track and only one needs to be moved to another location. Further, apparently the receptacle cannot be rigidly secured at the selected location.
Another movable electrical receptacle uses various means to guard the conductors, including a zipper arrangement, a pair of overlapping ribbons, and a recessed rib. The same disadvantages noted for the previous example also apply to this design. Yet another example discloses an electrical distribution system in which a specially designed plug may be inserted in any one of a number of apertures along a continuous conductor. However, it does not allow for the use of conventional plugs. Also disclosed in the prior art is a safety wall plug in which the plug is slid from the peripheral edge of the wall outlet to the inner edge of a passage in the wall outlet. It, however, does not permit the movement of the electrical outlet's position.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable power outlet in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a power outlet that is easy and convenient to use, easy to install, compact in design, provides considerable time savings, and is reasonably priced. Homeowners find such an adjustable power outlet design quite helpful, since they no longer have to move heavy furniture in order to reach the outlet. Commercial establishments also appreciate the adjustable outlet, since it eliminates the need to relocate an electrical outlet when the office is rearranged.